


Surprise

by Shsldork



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, like seriously fml, same with titles, summaries are literally hell to come up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldork/pseuds/Shsldork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Togami is sitting in the library, he gets a bit of a surprise..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Of course this would happen... just when he was getting to the good part in his book too.  
  
Togami was in the library, minding his own damn business, like always. There hadn't been a body discovery announcement, and it's not like he went to breakfast anyway, so he assumed he had the place to himself... well, almost to himself. With Fukawa around, he never truly got a moment to himself, but he did his best to ignore it. It was just like any other day, trapped in this god forsaken school where everyone was forced to kill one another... or so he thought.  
  
In walked Naegi. That short boy was always a klutz, so it didn't come across as odd to him when the boy lost his footing, and tripped. He figured Naegi would just get up and walk it off, but this time he was making a lot of groans. It almost seemed like he wanted attention...  
  
Togami shook it off. Naegi's a high school student. He can deal with tripping over his own two feet, couldn't he?  
  
Nevertheless, there Naegi was on the ground, face first in a pile of books, making the loudest, most obnoxious groaning Togami had ever heard. It wouldn't be so annoying if Togami wasn't trying to focus.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, he put the book down, got up and walked over to Naegi.  
  
"Can you not stand up on your own? Surely that fall didn't break your legs."  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when Naegi stood up on his own and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Togami-kun. I just-"  
  
"Don't cause such a ruckus next time."  
  
Togami turned to go back to his book, but before he could, Naegi grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait-"  
  
"What?" Togami's look was cold as he shook his arm free of Naegi's grasp. How was this boy going to manage to waste his time now? Naegi's look faltered, what confidence he had seeming to fade, before he got a look of determination. Whatever he was about to do, he was dead set on doing it.  
  
"Do you have a band aid?"  
  
"Are you joking? That's what you grabbed my arm for?"  
  
"Well it's just..." He hesitated.  
  
"What? Spit it out."  
  
"I think I scraped my knee falling for you."  
  
Suddenly, Yasuhiro and Asahina jumped out from behind a bookcase, wearing sunglasses and blaring air horns.  
  
"What the-" Togami started.  
  
Sirens began sounding out of nowhere.  
  
"What's going-" Togami tried talking again. With the noise, it was hard to hear him.  
  
That's when the screaming began, coming from the one and only Fukawa. Why she was screaming this time? One could only assume it was because Naegi had confessed to Togami that he liked him, and Fukawa was not happy.  
  
Togami turned to look at Naegi, who had a look on has face that signalled he knew just about as much as Togami about what was going on.  
  
Kirigiri, who had just happened to walk in, smirked and said something under her breath about how it was "about time".  
  
Togami had had enough.  
  
"QUIET."  
  
Everything grinded to a halt.  
  
Asahina and Yasuhiro stopped blaring airhorns.  
  
The sirens stopped.  
  
Even Fukawa finally stopped screaming.. only because she had fainted.  
  
Kirigiri left the room.  
  
Naegi was dumbfounded.  
  
Togami never really raised his voice often, but enough was enough.  
  
"I'm trying to read and enjoy my morning. Now all of you. Go. Away."  
  
Asahina and Yasuhiro packed up their sunglasses and airhorns, a look of remorse on their face while Naegi stood, dejected.  
  
Togami went to get his book, and started reading again. After a few moments, he noticed Naegi was still standing there.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave?"  
  
Naegi's face went glum, and all he could mutter out was a shameful "sorry" before he left the library.  
  
...  
  
A few hours later, Togami had finished his book and had started a new one. Fukawa was off somewhere, doing god knows what, so he was alone for once. It was dead silent in the library.. until he heard the door creak open.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"T-Togami-kun?" Makoto said, quietly. "Can.. Can I come in?"  
  
Togami sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Makoto closed the door behind him, and made his way over to where Togami was sitting.  
  
"I'm.. really sorry. About earlier."  
  
Togami's face didn't falter.  
  
"Given the look on your face, my assumption is that you didn't plan any of that. Besides the horrid pick up line."  
  
Makoto smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Ah.. Yeah, everything besides that wasn't my idea. I guess I was thinking out loud, and someone heard me-"  
  
"Spare me your excuses."  
  
Makoto went quiet.  
  
"I appreciate you coming here to apologize to me, at the very least."  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
Makoto shifted slightly, looking away from Togami.  
  
"About your poor excuse for a pick up line."  
  
Makoto kept his eyes down.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Reluctantly, Makoto's eyes looked back in the direction of his taller friend, as Makoto liked to call him, his head following the lead.  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"It was a pitiful attempt to try to achieve my affections."  
  
Makoto's face returned to it's dejected state it had earlier.  
  
"However, seeing as how I seem to have grown a fondness for you, I accept."  
  
"H-Huh?"  
  
"I accept. I will go out with you."  
  
Makoto's face lit up and he gleamed. He was an absolute ray of sunshine.  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
Of course. After all, even though he wouldn't admit it from the start, he had grown attached to this boy. He never thought Naegi would like him back, or even like him at all.  
  
Even if it wasn't a normal day at Hope's Peak Academy, that didn't mean it wasn't a good one, after all.


End file.
